This invention relates to safety equipment in electrical power distribution systems, and more particularly to apparatus for safely installing lightning arresters in association with distribution transformers.
In electrical distribution systems, it is common practice to provide lightning arresters in parallel association with distribution transformers, whereby voltage surges such as may result from lightning are safely dissipated to ground. These arresters commonly involve an upper connection to the high voltage transformer input, and a lower connection to electrical ground, usually the grounded conductive casing of the transformer. In the past, this was typically done by mounting the arrester on the transformer casing with a metallic bracket electrically connected to the ground terminal of the arrester.
Recently, the power industry has commenced development of ever higher voltage transmission and distribution, for example on the order of 34 KV. Among other difficulties which have eventuated from this development are dangers in installing lightning arresters in conjunction with distribution transformers.
It will be appreciated that conventional lightning arresters involve a porcelain housing enclosing a complex array of conductors, insulating gaps, and the like. Should cracks occur in the porcelain of the arrester, gases may accumulate therein, creating a very real hazard that the arrester will explode under the stress of the high voltage distribution potential. This danger is most apparent upon installation of the arrester, when the installer is in close physical proximity with the transformer-arrester combination.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide safety and mounting apparatus for installation of lightning arresters in conjunction with distribution transformers wherein in the danger of injury caused by arrester explosion is minimized.
It is a further object to provide such mounting apparatus wherein final electrical connection of the arrester with the transformer circuit is accomplished from a relatively safe, spatially remote location with respect to the arrester.